Charmander's mating season adventure
by Fox King jm
Summary: One day, a Charmander named Ryu was sleeping in his cave, till an earthquake destroys his home. now Ryu must found a new home. As he travels in a forest to rest another Pokémon shows up, that was in heat. A Pokémon lemon/mating/breeding and more. I do not own Pokemon, so please enjoy: Charmander's mating season adventure.


**Hey guys, Johnny here with once again, another Lemon story Fanfic. It was going to be just a Pokémon Lemon story only. And before we begin, I just want to let you guys know, it will not be Pokémon doing female humans, or ugly Pokémon in this too. No Yoai, Yuri, only male and female Pokémon. Also if you guys don't like this kind of stuff, then please don't read, thank you. Okay, also I named the Charmander in this Fanfic "Ryu" but I'm also named some Pokémon other names and calling them by their original names also. This is going to be Pokémon Lemons/Mating story. Well okay then, I talked enough. Let's get started, I do not own Pokémon, so please enjoy: Charmander's mating season advances. **

In the far regions, a Charmander named, Ryu who lived in a small hole in a cave in the high mountains. Ryu was taking a nap till...

**(BOOM!) **

"W-What was that?" Ryu asked himself, as he woke up from his nap, and looked out of his hole.

Ryu looked around his surroundings, but he saw everything was normal. Till another boom came out of nowhere, it turned out it was earthquakes. The earthquakes destroyed the home of the Charmander. Ryu couldn't believe that his home was destroyed by the earthquake. He tried to dig out the rocks out of his home, but sadly the small cave was to badly damage. Ryu's home was in no condition to live in, so he decided to look for a new home. He took one more look at his, now destroyed home for one last time.

"Well, this is goodbye old home." Ryu said, as he traveled down the mountains to search for a new home.

Ryu the Charmander traveled down the mountains, he left his home many times for food. But this is a different story. Ryu is looking for a new home. The Charmander was now in a giant forest traveling down the road where ever the road took him, he did love how quiet and peaceful the forest is. Ryu was getting hungry, so he decided to try to catch some fish in a near by river.

"Alright, if humans can do this, than so can I." Ryu told himself, as he stood on a rock waiting for some fishes.

Ryu spotted some fishes swimming by the rock he stood on. He used his claws to swipe the fishes out of the water. Ryu caught about three fishes. Ryu used his tail to make a fire, cooking his meal. As Ryu ate his fish, something was watching him enjoy his meal.

"Mmm, I love a hot meal." Ryu said.

"Hello, there..."

Ryu turn to see a very large Serperior.

"..."

"What's the matter?" The Serperior asked.

"_Oh, no... It's a Serperior... I heard they are large, but this one is really big..." _Ryu thought to himself, as his sweat drop.

Even though Ryu is a Fire-type Pokémon, but a Serperior is a way higher level. The Serperior got close to Ryu. It is also true that some Pokémon eat other Pokémon. Ryu stood still not taking his eyes off the Serperior.

"What's the matter, you never seen a beautiful Serperior, before?" The Serperior asked.

"_What... beautiful? That means..." _Ryu thought.

"You're a female?" Ryu asked.

"That's right, but the female Serperiors are larger than the males. My name is, Kusa the Serperior and you are?" Kusa asked.

"Ryu..." Ryu replied.

Kusa continued to stare at Ryu staring eye to eye.

"..."

"Umm..." Ryu said, as he continued to make eye contact with Kusa.

"You're a cute Charmander, Ryu-kun..." Kusa said.

"C-Cute... what do you mean by that?" Ryu asked with a blush.

"Aww, how cute... you're blushing." Kusa replied, as she used her coils to bring Ryu closer to her.

"Please don't eat me..." Ryu said, as he starts to get a bit worried.

"Eat you? No, sweetie... I'm going to mate with you." Kusa stated.

"M-Mate?!" Ryu shouted.

"That's right, you mated with another Pokémon before, have you?" Kusa asked.

"..."

"How adorable... I bet your going to enjoy your first time." Kusa stated, as she kissed Ryu's cheek.

Still speechless, Ryu was really surprised that Kusa a Serperior would mate with him. Kusa want down between the young Charmander's legs. Ryu's blush got even darker, as Kusa licked his spot. Ryu's animal like urges developed really quickly, as his 5 inch penis and scrotums appeared under his skin. Ryu was feeling hot, as his member got hard. Ryu blushed, he moaned, and groaned from the pleasure of Kusa licking his penis.

"Does this feel good, Ryu-kun?" Kusa asked.

"Yeah... it does... please keep doing it." Ryu replied, as Kusa's coils brought Ryu closer to her.

Like the snake that she is, Kusa took Ryu's entire member inside her mouth. Ryu felt Kusa's tongue wrapping around his penis. Ryu really did enjoy himself, but he felt his member twitching inside of Kusa's mouth. He felt something about to come out.

"Kusa, I think something's c-coming out!" Ryu stated.

Hearing this, Kusa increased her speed. Ryu's eyes rolled back, his scrotums tighten, and then he released his seed into Kusa's mouth. Kusa made sure she swallowed all of Ryu's semen. She then backs her head and licked her lips loving the taste of a young Pokemon's semen. Kusa looked down and saw Ryu was still hard, and then she got an idea.

"Oh my, Ryu-kun, you taste really good. Now it's your turn." Kusa stated.

"My turn for what?" Ryu asked.

"You'll see..." Kusa replied with a smile.

Kusa positioned herself on her back, revealing her vagina and anus.

"Now, Ryu-kun, use your fingers to spread my lady-lips." Kusa stated.

Ryu did just that, he spread Kusa's woman-lips to her vagina, revealing her wet spot.

"Whoa..." Ryu said with his face turning red.

"Now, Ryu-kun, use your tongue inside my love-hole." Kusa replied.

"O-Okay..." Ryu replied.

Ryu tongued Kusa's wet-spot, making Kusa moan in pleasure. She wrapped her coils around the young Charmander once more. Kusa used her tail-tip to stroke her little lover.

"_Whoa, Kusa tastes really good." _Ryu thought.

"Mmm, Ryu-kun, please don't stop." Kusa moaned.

Ryu continued tonguing Kusa wet-spot, as she wrapped her coils around Ryu tighter. She felt her orgasm going wild, as the inner animal instincts took over. Ryu continued to tongue Kusa's love-spot, as Kusa stoked Ryu's member harder and faster. Kusa felt her juices about to burst, her head held back in pleasure, and her coils tighten around Ryu more, as she was about to reach her climax.

"More, Ryu-kun, more! I'm almost there!" Kusa moaned in pleasure.

Hearing this, Ryu tongued harder and faster, as Kusa's coils squeezed the young Charmander tighter and tighter. Kusa's eyes rolled back, her tongue hanged out from the pleasure, and she finally reached her climax. Ryu tastes Kusa's sweet juices, as Kusa's coils started to lousing around his body. Kusa let out a sigh of bliss, as she kissed Ryu, tasting her own juices.

"You did really well, Ryu-kun. Now the real fun begins. Put that beautiful member inside me, sweetie." Kusa said, as she wanted Ryu's hard member inside her.

"Okay, Kusa-chan." Ryu replied, as he positioned his hard member to Kusa's love-hole.

"So adorable." Kusa said, as she waited for Ryu's member.

Ryu slowly entered Kusa's love-hole, as Kusa let out moans of pleasure and once again wrapping her coils around Ryu. The Charmander's member was finally inside of the vagina of the Serperior. Ryu never felt anything like this before in his life, seeing Ryu enjoying himself; Kusa smiled and let her little lover have a good time.

"Mmm, Ryu-kun, you feel so good inside me." Kusa stated with a blush.

"Whoa... this does feel really good, Kusa-chan..." Ryu moaned, as he began his movement.

"Ugh, just like that, Ryu-kun..." Kusa moaned.

Ryu went nice and slow enjoying the tightness and warmth of Kusa's vagina. The large female Serperior just enjoyed the movement of the young Charmander. Ryu let out moans, groans, and sighs of pleasure and bliss, as he increased his speed more. Kusa eyes rolled back in pleasure of the feeling of Ryu's member thrusting inside her. As Ryu continued to thrust, Kusa's love-hole began to tighten around his penis, as his inner animal instincts took over and humped harder and faster.

"Kusa-chan, ugh... this feels really good... ugh, I want to hump you more!" Ryu groaned.

"Yes, sweetie, you can hump me as much as you like. Ugh, this feels so amazing!" Kusa moaned.

Ryu did just that, as he increased his speed more. As Ryu picked up his speed, Kusa's animal urges and instincts took over, as she tighten her coils around Ryu's body more and more. Kusa picked her head up and slither to Ryu slipping her to tongue inside his mouth and kissing her new mate. He welcomed it, as he increased his speed and power more. Ryu felt his member twitch, his scrotums tighten, as his penis was begin squeezed inside of Kusa's vagina. Ryu knew he was about to reach his climax again, as well as Kusa.

"Kusa-chan, I'm going too... I'm going too!" Ryu growled.

"Me too, sweetie, oh, Arceus-sama! I'm going to climax again!" Kusa shouted in pleasure.

"Climax! I'm almost there! I'm reaching my climax!" Ryu roared, as his animal instincts took him over completely and lost control of his speed.

"_Oh, my! If Ryu-kun is this good mating as a Charmander, I can't wait until he becomes a Charizard. Ugh, I'm almost there to my climax!" _Kusa thought happily, as she was about to reach her climax along with Ryu.

With one finally thrust, Ryu and Kusa finally reached their climax. Ryu filled up Kusa's womb with his warm seed, as her juices over flooded her love-hole. Kusa's coils lousing again after reaching her climax. Ryu didn't stop coming inside of Kusa for a full minute, after the minute pass, Ryu's felt his loads dying and pulled out his member. Truly Kusa loved the way Ryu reached his climax and humped. Ryu also enjoyed his first mating with his partner, Kusa. She gave Ryu another kiss, making Ryu blush again.

"Oh, Ryu-kun, you did so well for your first time mating." Kusa stated, as she wrapped her gentle around Ryu.

"Thank you, Kusa-chan, I really enjoyed it too." Ryu replied with a blush.

"You want to go another round, Ryu-kun?" Kusa asked with a smile.

"Really? That would be awesome." Ryu replied with a smile.

"This time we are going to use my other hole." Kusa stated.

"Oh..." Ryu replied with a dark blush.

Once again, Kusa got on her back showing her sore vagina and her unused anus. Ryu smiled to himself and knew what to do. He licked Kusa's unused anus, making Kusa let out a hot moan of pleasure. Ryu couldn't wait to try Kusa's other hole, as he tongued her anus deeper, making her eyes roll back from the pleasure.

"Ugh, Ryu-kun... that feels really good. Please keep doing it." Kusa moaned.

Ryu did just that. He continued to lube her anus for about 5 more minutes; he then grabbed his member rubbing against her lube hole. Kusa let out moans of pleasure, as she recoiled around the young Charmander. He slowly entered Kusa's anus, as she wrapped her coils around Ryu once more. Ryu bit his lower lip from the pleasure of Kusa's unused anus. He couldn't believe how tight her anus was, it was tighter than her vagina. Ryu than began his slow movement thrusting.

"Ugh, Kusa-chan... your other hole is really tight..." Ryu moaned.

"Mmm, Ryu-kun... you're penis feels so good in my other hole." Kusa moaned.

"Yeah, I really like it a lot." Ryu replied.

"Now then, sweetie... do whatever you like to me." Kusa stated with a smile.

Ryu increased his speed. Kusa rested her head on the ground, as Ryu did the work and Kusa enjoying his humping. Kusa's eyes rolled back, her tongue hanged out from her mouth, and her orgasms went wild. More like animals, Ryu and Kusa let their instincts took over, as they mated.

"Oh, Ryu-ken! Hump me harder! Faster! Deeper! Please, sweetie, more! Give me more!" Kusa moaned.

"Hai, Kusa-chan! You're other hole is getting tighter and tighter!" Ryu growled.

"Yes, that's it! Give me more of your member inside me, Ryu-ken! Ugh, I can't get enough!" Kusa moaned.

"Kusa-chan, I think I might climax again!" Ryu stated.

"Yes, I might too, keep humping and don't stop!" Kusa groaned.

Ryu and Kusa continued their mating, as Ryu increases his speed and Kusa tighten her coils. Ryu thrusts harder, faster, and deeper inside of Kusa's other hole, making her moan in pleasure. Both Ryu and Kusa continued their mating for about 10 more minutes. Once again, Ryu felt his member twitching, his scrotums tighten, as his penis was begin squeezed inside of Kusa's anus, as their orgasms went wild, and they were lost in their pleasure of reaching their climax.

"Oh, Ryu-ken! I'm going to climax again! Oh, my, I'm almost there!" Kusa shouted in pleasure.

"I'm going to reach my climax too, Kusa-chan!" Ryu moaned, as he increased his speed.

"Yes, sweetie, let's climax together! Ryu-ken!" Kusa moaned.

"Climax! I'm about too, climax, Kusa-chan!" Ryu growled.

Ryu and Kusa both reached their climax once more. Ryu released his seed inside of Kusa's anus, as she was lost in her orgasms of pleasure. As Ryu climaxed for another minute, he felt his member swelling up inside of Kusa anus. Kusa also felt Ryu swelling up inside her, he tried to pull himself out, but his penis was too swollen to pull out. Ryu really did enjoy using Kusa's other hole. Kusa rested her head, as Ryu rested as well, waiting for his member to soften again.

"Ugh... Kusa-chan that was amazing..." Ryu moaned.

"It sure was sweetie, really amazing..." Kusa replied with a smile.

"Umm, when does the swollen go down, Kusa-chan?" Ryu asked.

"Oh, the swelling goes down in about a half an hour." Kusa replied, as she rested her head.

"O-Okay..." Ryu replied, as he falls asleep from the mating.

"_That was amazing indeed... I can't what until he evolves into a Charmeleon or a Charizard. Let's see how far you will go, Ryu-kun." _Kusa thought to herself, as she fell asleep as well.

Hours later, Ryu awoke from his sleep to see Kusa nowhere to be seen. He saw a small message in the ground written for him.

"_Dear, Ryu-kun." _

"_If you are reading this, I am moving on to the paradise forest. It is a nice place for Pokémon; I'll be there when you are ready to mate again. Please be careful, and get stronger." _

"_Love, Kusa." _

Ryu smiled and blushed, as he erased the messaged from the ground. Ryu decided to try to find this paradise forest. Ryu got on his feet and headed where ever the road takes him. About an hour later, Ryu noticed something very shiny. As he climbed the rocky hills, he digs under some rocks. Now done digging, Ryu saw two beautiful jewels. One was big as a baseball; well the other was as small as a marble.

"_Hmm... I wonder what these things are." _Ryu thought to himself, as he took both the jewels.

"Well, it's time to get moving again." Ryu said to himself.

Ryu climbed down the rocky hill, and resume his journey to find a new home.

**Well that's the end of the first chapter of, "Charmander's mating season advances." I really hoped you guys enjoyed it. Oh, and Ryu will evolve later in the future chapters. So what should be next for our Charmander? I'll let you readers pick what should Ryu do next. Like I said before in the beginning of the chapter, there will be no humans on Pokémon, any humanoid Pokémon, or ugly Pokémon in this story. There is also no Yoai, Yuri, only male and female Pokémon, just a remainder. Once again, thank you for reading "Charmander's mating season advances." So that's it for now. Please review, sorry for any errors, send me a message, or send a message for the ps3 I.D., Fox_king_jm. Like I always say, I will update as soon as possible. Until next time, see ya. **


End file.
